


Happy 55th birthday, Amanda Tapping

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Happy 55th birthday, Amanda Tapping

Made for Amanda's birthday 2020

The photo of Amanda is taken [from this tweet](https://twitter.com/woodlandmovie/status/893908266765266945), used with permission.


End file.
